Green Tea Leaves
by Wise Angel192
Summary: One day at training, Neji decides to invite Tenten over for dinner at the Hyuuga compound. After dinner, Neji and Tenten sit down for a nice cup of green tea, but what will happen when Tenten tries to read Neji’s tea leaves? Full summ.inside..[Please R&R]
1. Late Evening Snack

**Green Tea Leaves**

Summary: One day at training, Neji decides to invite Tenten over for dinner at the Hyuuga compound. After dinner, Neji and Tenten sit down for a nice cup of green tea, but what will happen when Tenten tries to read Neji's tea leaves? Also, this fic is not just a fic about dinner at the Hyuuga's, or tea leaf reading, it also shows the bond between two sisters…. NejiTen, with hints of ItachixOC

A/N: This was originally going to be a oneshot, but due the fact that when I was writing it, I added a part that if not placed in a separate chapter, it probably wouldn't fit in the story, so therefore, I've decided to split it into three parts. Anyways, I hope that you will like this story, and remember to review, but please just don't flame!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Part 1: Late Evening Snack

It was almost 2:00 pm in the afternoon, the hot sun was burning on the skin of the weapons mistress and her opponent, Hyuuga Neji. They had been sparring for an hour already yet they were both fully energized. This was just the start of their usual early afternoon spar, which took place everyday after lunch. It usually took place for hours at a time, and in the end tiring them, causing them to take another break before doing their late afternoon spar.

Tenten was strategically, with incredible accuracy, throwing kunais at her prodigy sparring partner from various hidden locations among the tree tops. Hyuuga Neji being, well, _Hyuuga Neji, _activated his byagukun and was able to pinpoint Tenten's every move. He was able to dodge every kunai thrown, however this was done with much difficulty, due to her speed and accuracy. Tenten's next attack involved the usage of a giant windmill shuriken (A/N: sorry, I'm using the dubbed names for most of the weapons and attacks in this fic because I can't quite remember what they're called..) She quickly unfolded it and threw it with strength at an arch as to circle around Neji before it finally swooped in toward Neji's back at an angle. Just as was about to hit him, he jumped into the air as it whooshed under him.

'Uh.. that byakugun of his' she thought with resentment in her voice, or maybe it was just simply annoyance. From the distance, Neji saw the look on Tenten's face and smirked. The smirk caused Tenten to rack her brain, and finally came up with a plan. This time it was her turn to smirk.

First, before she started her plan, she decided to use her rising twin dragons technique. As soon as she rose up between the two scrolls and began throwing weapons, he activated his Hakkesho Kaiten (sp? sorry)managing to deflect all the weapons, little did he know, Tenten had taken advantage of this moment to initiate her plan. She swiftly moved to the point at which she knew Hyuuga Neji's blind spot would be when he stopped.

Soon enough, when Neji realized that the weapons had stopped, Neji stopped spinning in exactly the precise stance that Tenten has predicted. Neji searched for her using his byakugun. As he did this, a sly double-bunned girl snuck up on him and placed a kunai point closely to his back. He felt her presence and smirked, "smart Tenten, you got to me from my blind spot." Then, within seconds, he was the one holding the kunai close to her back. "But still not quick enough to evade a counter attack."

"Oh really," came a voice that was merely two feet behind the Hyuuga. He smirked, then stabbed the kunai into the back of the supposed Tenten, and it poofed away into a cloud of smoke.

He turned to face the real Tenten now standing right in front of him. He got into his fighting stance, now preparing to fight in close range. Within seconds, they began going at it, each violently throwing punches and kicking at the other. Tenten carefully dodged each gentle fist attack, barely escaping each time. She in turn fought back using her new technique that she had learned from her family. Of course, Neji knew this technique, for he had helped her better her ability at hand to hand combat.

Some extra 45 minutes later, he had her cornered by a tree. Both breathing heavily, they called the spar to an end with Neji barely winning.

Tenten had greatly improved since she became a chuunin, and she was one of the luckiest kunoichi, because she had a jouunin to train and spar with. And not just a regular jouunin, a Hyuuga too. Scratch that, he was THE Hyuuga Neji, and all his fan girls were dying to be in Tenten's place. Sometimes, when they saw her, they eyed her with jealousy. Though some fan girls didn't mind Tenten at all, after all, she was his best friend, and she made him happy. They loved stealing glances of Neji when he smiled, which usually only happened when Tenten was around. They had to give her props, when Neji was around her, he looked happy, and when he was happy, he looked even cuter in their eyes. Some girls even tried to become friends with Tenten, hoping she would put in a good word for them to Neji. Actually, there were even some fan girls that just wanted to see him happy, and thought that Neji and Tenten would make the perfect couple. These girls respected not only Neji, but also Tenten. Well, whatever type of fan girl it was, she just learned to ignore them like Neji did. Well, except for the ones who looked up to both her and Neji. She in turn, showed them kindness.

Anyways, back to the story. They both collapsed under a nearby Sakura tree. They were both really tired, that spar lasted longer than usual, it was now just past five. At first, they sat in silence, except that the sound of heavy breathing could still be heard.

Finally, Neji broke the silence. "So, you want to eat dinner at my house tomorrow?" he said in an expressionless voice.

"Um, dinner, do you mean late evening snack?" Tenten responded. She was used to eating at the Hyuuga residence already, but usually for lunch or an evening snack, but never dinner, this was because they usually trained through the usual dinner time. Actually, she had grown accustomed to skipping dinner, and eating a late evening snack instead. Usually, after her and Neji sparred, they either walked to her house or his house to eat a 'late evening snack'.

Neji realized her thoughts, and confirmed what he had mentioned previously. "No, actually, I mean dinner. Like at the actual dinner time."

"Oh," Tenten said, "what about training?"

"I think that one shortened training session won't put a barrier up in your path to becoming more like Tsunade-sama." he responded.

At this, she smiled warmly and said "sure."

With that decision made, Neji got up and out stretched a hand to Tenten, "so, do you want to spar again?"

"Sure do." Tenten exclaimed as she reached for his hand and managed to get up. "So, late evening snack later at my place?" she asked.

"Yeah" Neji answered, " so what are we having?"

"Um, whatever is leftover from my family's dinner" she stated with a smile.

"Hn" Neji replied. Then he got into his fight stance.

Part 1 End.

A/N: Okay, well I hope you liked it, and I also hope that Neji isn't _too_ OOC, if he was. Also, you know the drill, what all authors say. Please review! Oh, and here's a chapter preview/excerpt.

Chapter Preview/excerpt:

"So Tenten, should I put something aside for you and Neji's snack later?" Tenten's mother inquired.

"Actually no, he invited me to dinner at the Hyuuga compound tonight."

"Dinner? Do you mean late evening snack?" questioned her mother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, you sure know a lot about love and relationships when it comes to other people. Why not take care of your love life first?"

"Tenten-"

"Look, so many eligible prestigious guys have fallen for you, but you never went out with any of them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every night since he had left Konoha, she had wept, but here she was fully weeping...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, well that's the chapter preview/excerpt. Please remember to review! Thanks for reading!

-Wise Angel 192


	2. Sisterly Argument

**Green Tea Leaves**

Summary: One day at training, Neji decides to invite Tenten over for dinner at the Hyuuga compound. After dinner, Neji and Tenten sit down for a nice cup of green tea, but what will happen when Tenten tries to read Neji's tea leaves? Also, this fic is not just a fic about dinner at the Hyuuga's, or tea leaf reading, it also shows the bond between two sisters…. NejiTen, with hints of ItachixOC

A/N: Oh my, I'm sorry for the late update, then again, for those of you reading my story To Choose, that is going to be a late update.. sorry. Anyways, Thanks so much for the reviews. For those of you who've read my author's page, then you know my rant, and it is true though, reviews make authors happy! Thank you Kitomi21, Luna.the.betrayed.ninja, StarNakamoto, Diana, bubbliangel, o.O, Matahari, Durgadevi the great, nefaith, pegasusgurl2011, petite.ina, and k i n d h a l o for reviewing! Thanks so much guys! Also, thanks to everyone who read!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Part 2: Sisterly Argument

The next morning.

Tenten got up groggily at about 6:00 am the next morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily and then walked over to her closet and pulled out the days outfit. She went to the bathroom and changed her clothes. Also, she got ready for the day by brushing her teeth, fixing her hair, etc.

After she got ready, she opened her bedroom door and walked to the kitchen. Once there, she greeted both her parents good morning and gave them both a peck on the check. Then also greeted her older sister. Her older sister, Kira was an average height girl, with a skinny body frame. Though she often sees herself as not pretty enough, she was. She, like Tenten had mid-back brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. However, instead of two buns, she simply wore her hair in one. She wore a lavender three-fourth sleeves Chinese style shirt with cargo Capri's and ninja sandals, as well as her forehead protector. She was twenty, merely two years older than Tenten. Though she was simplistic in the way she acted and dressed, just like her younger sister, she had many suitors. Including the Kazekage himself, Gaara, as well as his brother Kankuro and many others. She didn't seem to take an interest in anyone though.

Her mother also has brown hair and brown eyes. She had hair that was just a little longer than her shoulders with two strands from the front clipped to the back of her head, giving her hair a half up half down look. She wore an outfit which consisted of a black Chinese style top with a black skirt which came to about mid-calf with ninja sandals. She wore her kunoichi forehead protector on her left arm, but only because she didn't have any missions at the moment.

Tenten's father was much more easier to describe. He just basically wore the same thing most of the other male jouunin, a tee-shirt underneath his jouunin jacket and navy pants with the traditional unisex ninja sandals. He wore his forehead protector on his forehead, mission or no mission. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Yup, everyone in Tenten's family was a ninja. In fact, both Tenten and her sister were chuunin and both of her parents were jouunin.

"So Tenten, should I put something aside for yours and Neji's snack later?" Tenten's mother inquired.

"Actually no, he invited me to dinner at the Hyuuga compound tonight."

"Dinner? Do you mean an evening snack?" Questioned her mother.

"No, I really mean dinner."

"Really? But don't you always just eat a snack, because you train until 9:00 pm?"

"Normally, but this time he said dinner. When he first asked me, I also thought that he meant snack, but then he confirmed that he meant dinner."

"Oh really" her mother smirked.

"Aw, my lil' sis is gonna be Mrs. Neji Hyuuga." her loving older sister mocked.

"Hey, it's just dinner, that doesn't mean anything. I've eaten at the Hyuuga's plenty of times before."

"Yes, but never _dinner_." her sister continued in a mocking tone.

"That doesn't mean anything, we're just friends."

"**Best** friends" Kira corrected.

"So what if we are best friends?"

"Simple, best friends can sometimes end up becoming more than that."

"Well, that's not Me and Neji, we are just friends."

"For now."

"You know, you sure know a lot about love and relationships when it comes to other people. Why not take care of your love life first?"

"Tenten-"

"Look, so many eligible prestigious guys have fallen for you, but you never went out with any of them."

"Yes I did."

"Oh, right you have gone out with one or two of them, but they don't last but for maybe a week of two."

The sisters' conversation soon drew the attention of their parents. Their mother particularly more entranced by the arguing pair.

Tenten continued, "Sis, the Kazekage himself has asked you out, yet you've turned him down so many times."

"He's way younger than me."

"Well what about Kankuro, or.."

"Tenten, you don't-" Tenten cut her sister off yet again.

"I don't what? Understand? Understand what? How you just don't-"

"Please! Tenten, stop, now!" her sister begged, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Why, so you can just keep your emotions bottled up inside again? Kira you need to move on!"

"I can't" Kira whimpered while trying to hold back tears.

"You need to!" Tenten retorted.

Their mother, seeing their sisterly argument was turning into something more emotionally painful, finally stepped in. "Tenten," her mother said in a soft, calm voice, "calm down, please just stop now."

"But mom, it's always like this. Every time something about her love life comes up, she turns weak and emotional."

"Tenten, you need to just stop."

Tenten's father eyed both of them and slowly got up and walked over to his wife. "Dear, I think you should let her say it, let them work it out. They are two responsible, sensible girls. And you should know, you raised them." She responded by giving him a meaningful look, then walked over to Kira and gave her a hug, then to Tenten and gave her a hug. With that, the married pair walked out.

"Kira, I don't understand why you can't get over him." Tenten said staring her older sister straight in the eyes.

"…."

"Sis, he killed his own best friend to gain a more advanced sharingan, and worst of all, he massacred his own clan to prove his strength. To top it all off, he's now part of the evil organization Akatsuki."

"…." Tears began to flow freely down her tan cheeks publicly for the first time. Every night since he had left Konoha, she had wept, but never in front of anyone, not for years already, but here she was fully weeping, not trying to fight back the tears she usually tried to suppress even when she got emotional, just like when Tenten had began to talk. She usually managed to hold them back, but this time, they just gently streamed down her face. Tenten continued on ignoring her sister's current state.

"Kira, Uchiha Itachi is a murderer and a criminal! You need to get over him!"

At that statement, the tears began to fall more rapidly down her face. She turned away for a moment, then looked back to Tenten. "Tenten, you're right, he is a murderer and a criminal. But.. But.. I loved him! And I thought he loved me too! However, that's not the only reason why I can't let go of him."

"What is the reason then?"

"It's because.. It's because I feel as if it's my fault that he did this and left."

"But it's not."

"Yes it is Tenten, I couldn't stop him. That night he left, I tried to stop him, I told him that in time he could regain the town's trust and that he could still repent because he wasn't in the right state of mind when he did it. But he didn't stay, he left. I, like that Sakura girl with his younger brother, failed. It was like my love was nothing to him.. I couldn't stop him.." she fell onto her knees and sobbed even more. Her beautiful face was now tear stained.

"Kira, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that's how you felt." Tenten said with a sympathetic look. She slowly made her way over to her collapsed sister. Once there, she bent down on her knees next to her sister and gave her a hug.

After a minute of silence, Tenten finally spoke. In a soft calming, yet authoritarian voice, she said, "Kira, it's not your fault, leaving was his decision, you had nothing to do with that. Just as the path _he_ choose to take, it was _his_ choice too. He was stupid to leave Kira, it's not _your_ fault!"

"I guess not, but still-"

"Sis, stop, you need to get over him now."

"I guess so. Thanks Tenten, who knew that you, the younger sister, would be helping me, the older sister, instead of the other way around."

"No problem!" Tenten smiled warmly. Now standing back up then outstretching a hand to her older sibling. Kira gladly accepted it.

"So, you want some tea?" Tenten asked.

"Don't you have training? It's already 8:30 am."

"Oh no, Neji is going to be so mad! Well got to go! Rain check on the tea okay?!"

"Sure, good luck at the Hyuuga's later!"

"Uh, huh!" With that, Tenten stormed out the door.

From behind the wall, their parents had listened to the whole conversation. "You see sweetheart, I told you they'd work it out on their own."

"sigh I guess you were right."

"You _guess_?"

"Okay, okay, you were right."

"Exactly."

With Tenten.

Tenten sped through the town on her way to her training grounds. Once she finally got there, she stopped right in front of Neji huffing and puffing.

"You're late." Neji blurted coolly.

"I know, I'm so sorry that I'm an hour and a half late for training. You see, I had to work something out with my sister. Can you forgive me?"

"Hn, don't be late again." Then he got into his fighting stance.

Tenten took that "Hn" as a yes and she too got into her fight stance.

A/N: Okay, I know that this was a very dramatic chapter, but while I was writing this, it just came to my mind and I had to write it. Okay, well I know how I'm going to end this story (um..obviously since it was supposed to be a oneshot..I have to know how it's going to end..), but I haven't written it yet..sorry. random person sweatdrops..haha. Anyways,Thanks so much for reading! And of course, you know the drill, what all author's say, please R&R! Also, I'm taking a vote, do you want me to write another spar scene in this fic? Or should I just skip straight to the dinner scene? Also, what do you think of the spar scene in part 1, because that's the first fight that I have written. Also, once again, sorry for the late update. And to the readers of my story To Choose, sorry that I haven't updated yet! I'll try to update really soon.

Next part: It's time for Tenten to go to the Hyuuga estate for dinner. Part 3 title- Green Tea Leaves (that's right, this is the part the title derived from.).

Once again, thanks to all the readers and reviewers, and remember to R&R.

Happy Holidays everyone! -

-Wise Angel 192


End file.
